


[Podfic] Possession

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: But the fun kind, Crowley Has Self-Esteem Issues (Good Omens), Demonic Possession, M/M, Mutual Pining, Neurology is sexy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Sharing a Body, aziraphale loves him anyway, is it masturbation if you're possessed by a demon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Possession" by spunknbiteAuthor's original summary:“So my idea, and please don’t dismiss it offhand - ” Aziraphale settles back against the pillows, “I think you should possess me.”“That’s a terrible idea,” Crowley says flatly.





	[Podfic] Possession

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Possession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559470) by [spunknbite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spunknbite/pseuds/spunknbite). 

> Created for Pod-O-Ween 2019, prompt #8: Possess

[MP3 download or stream at Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1zxeI6qnTJ0y0afjSGGG35OsqcRrvsnMb) | 0:57:42 | 53 MB  
[M4A download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=15_zraOZH1DQC75BCK9EKRd32ISHqiba_) | 0:57:42 | 53 MB


End file.
